


El Plan.

by AnimalMagnetism



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Drugs, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalMagnetism/pseuds/AnimalMagnetism
Summary: - No fui yo… todo este tiempo no fui yo realmente el que estaba haciendo todo esto…-  susurró en voz baja con la mirada perdida en el cielo raso.- Elliot, las razones por las que queríamos hacer esto…las razones por las que todos queríamos hacer esto, son reales- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a él -Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero esta fue tu idea. A ti se te ocurrió esto. Hay una parte de ti muy en el fondo  que sabe que hacerlo es  lo correcto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Para entender mejor leer antes "La Carretilla Roja"  
> Agradezco infinitamente a los que leen mis trabajos, estoy pasando por un momento personal muy duro y escribir me hace muy bien. Recibo todo tipo de críticas. Espero que les guste.  
> Continúa en el capítulo dos pero todavía estoy en eso.

-Tal vez debas detenerlo Darlene -  murmuró Elliot desde  el sofá a sólo centímetros de ella.

-¿Detener  qué?

-El plan, el hackeo, todo. Tal vez no debamos hacerlo-  añadió con una voz monótona e inexpresiva aún inmóvil sobre el sofá sin dejar de mirar el techo de la oscura habitación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡En el momento en el que nuestro servidor infectado regrese a la red principal, estaremos listos! – exclamó sorprendida mirando a su hermano extrañada.

\- No fui yo… todo este tiempo no fui yo realmente el que estaba haciendo todo esto…-  susurró en voz baja con la mirada perdida en el cielo raso.

\- Elliot, las razones por las que queríamos hacer esto…las razones por las que todos queríamos hacer esto, son reales- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a él -Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero esta fue tu idea. A ti se te ocurrió esto. Hay una parte de ti muy en el fondo  que sabe que hacerlo es  lo correcto.

Darlene bajo la mirada un poco desilusionada y permaneció en silencio.

-Iré por tus medicinas - dijo con brusquedad -  Hablaremos mañana cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola tras ella.

Elliot permaneció ensimismado en sus pensamientos por unos momentos. Pensaba que estaba loco, que se estaba volviendo loco pero… el plan no… ¿o si?

Notó como la puerta se abría lentamente a su izquierda, quizás Darlene había olvidado algo pero una figura oscura y alta apareció en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas…?! – comenzó Elliot asustado poniéndose de pie con dificultad y mirando a su nuevo invitado atónito y con los ojos como platos.

Tyrell irrumpió en el interior del apartamento con paso sigiloso mirando a su alrededor en busca de una tercera persona.

Elliot lo contemplaba sin saber que hacer o qué decir con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos a punto de atacar si aquello resultaba remotamente necesario.

El hombre observó cada rincón del lugar en busca de algún testigo, luego por fin habló:

\- He estado esperando afuera de tu apartamento hasta que ella se fuera. No quería que nadie supiera que estoy aquí.

Elliot sin lograr comprender frunció el ceño.

-Sé que estas detrás de todo, de todo esto, F society, el servidor, Colby, Allsafe. Tú eres la constante en un mar de variables – murmuró a unos metros de él. Luego se giró hacia la puerta entornada y le echó traba ruidosamente.

¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? ¿Qué mierda hacía Tyrell Wellick en su casa?

Tyrell se giró hacia Elliot al tiempo que se quitaba el saco suavemente y lo depositaba en una silla cercana.

\- Elliot…no sé cuál es tu plan maestro ahora, pero necesito saberlo y me lo vas a decir- dijo impaciente.

Se lo veía alterado, claramente aquel no era el Tyrell que todos conocían. Miró al piso por unos momentos mientras se apoyaba en la mesa más cercana. Luego alzó su mirada hacia el joven.

-Hace dos días estrangule con mis propias manos a una mujer hasta morir. Es una extraña sensación… algo tan tremendo provocado por algo tan simple…

Elliot se quedó sin aliento. Una sonrisa difícil de clasificar se dibujó en el rostro de Tyrell quien  continuó.

-Los primeros diez segundos fueron…incómodos, una sensación de limbo… pero luego tus músculos se tensan, ella batalla y lucha, pero casi desaparece en el fondo junto con todo lo demás en el mundo – murmuró mirando  al vacío como si intentara recordar aquellos instantes en su cabeza  - En ese momento solo eres tú y el poder  absoluto, nada más. Ese momento se quedó conmigo…

Alzó la mirada hacia Elliot y se incorporó acercándose a él. El joven hacker permanecía en un absorto silencio, como cuando estás a punto de ser arrollado por un tren pero te es imposible moverte de tu lugar…sin poder reaccionar…

Tyrell se acercó tanto, rompiendo la barrera del espacio personal, y se situó ante él mirándolo a los ojos de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el baño de Steel Mountain, como un depredador a su presa.

-Pensé que me sentiría culpable por ser un asesino… pero no…- su voz era profunda, la conexión se establecía tan fácilmente entre ambos que no había demasiado que explicar.

-… me sentí maravillado...- añadió sin apartarle aquellos ojos azules de los suyos, respirándole a sólo centímetros del rostro, notando el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca.

Un extraño brillo de éxtasis se filtró por las pupilas de Tyrell bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Elliot permaneció ante aquellos ojos desorbitados de la emoción. Separó los labios ligeramente confundido. Tyrell permanecía inmóvil ante él… esperando una respuesta, simplemente esperando algo. El joven no medió palabra, sólo se apartó de él.

Tyrell lo siguió con la mirada.

Se dirigió con paso suave hasta la nevera a solo unos metros de ambos y permaneció ante ella dándole la espalda por un momento que pareció una eternidad. El silencio solo fue roto por su voz ronca e inexpresiva, por la frase inconexa, el comportamiento evasivo…

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Elliot abrió la puerta de la nevera esperando una respuesta, inmóvil…

Tyrell frunció el ceño sin comprender. Se aclaró la garganta y con voz temblorosa respondió:

\- Vodka está bien…

El muchacho depositó la botella con un dejo de violencia junto  a la nevera y sacó un vaso mediano de la alacena.

La situación era surrealista…  ¿era real lo que Tyrell le había confesado?

Tenía la mente tan confundida que no le importaba absolutamente nada en aquel momento.

Tyrell hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo se veía bastante descuidado. El lugar olía a cigarrillo y a otras sustancias ilegales. Un sillón bastante viejo ante una mesita ratona repleta de objetos…un televisor lleno de polvillo… un colchón en el suelo…

\- Toma asiento…- dijo Elliot mientras llenaba de vodka el vaso, todavía dándole la espalda.

Tyrell caminó hacia el raído sofá color crema y se sentó en él sin dejar de capturar en su retina las imágenes de los objetos que lo rodeaban. ¿Cómo alguien podía vivir así? Le recordaba a la casa de un adicto a la heroína…no muy lejos de la realidad. Percibió que a pesar del aspecto desprolijo el sofá era amplio y cómodo. Sin embargo se encontraba tan tenso que le resultaba imposible relajarse en él. Entre los objetos sobre la mesita uno llamó particularmente su atención. Un espejo  circular reflejaba su rostro, tres gruesas líneas de polvo blanco descansaban sobre él junto con una vieja tarjeta de seguro social y una varilla de metal. Se removió incómodo en el sillón.

Elliot se acercó y con brusquedad depositó el vaso de vodka en su mano, de mala gana dejó caer la botella de Vodka en la mesa y se desplomó junto al rubio al tiempo que se llevaba una botella de cerveza a los labios. Tyrell tragó en seco y nuevamente echo una mirada fugaz al espejo y luego a Elliot quien permanecía con la botella en su boca.

Lentamente llevó el vaso a sus labios y sin pensarlo demasiado lo vació de un sorbo. Quemaba su garganta y ardía en su pecho. Depositó el vaso en la mesa y su mirada se perdió en el televisor encendido. No estaba prestando atención realmente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir como Elliot esnifaba una línea del espejo como si aquello se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

El joven se desplomó en el sillón mirando al cielo raso, todavía tenía la botella de cerveza en su mano derecha apoyada sobre el sillón. La mirada en el techo, ligeramente perdida. El cuerpo confortablemente adormecido por la morfina.

-Elliot…- comenzó Tyrell en un tono de reproche.

\- Quiero que te vayas de mi casa…ahora…- ordenó decididamente sin dejar de mirar el techo en una actitud pasiva agresiva.

Tyrell frunció el ceño y apretó los labios claramente molesto. Suspiró profundamente y se acercó al joven nervioso.

\- Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…- dijo bruscamente.

\- Yo creo que no…ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí…- murmuró Elliot en un tono cansino mientras se llevaba nuevamente la botella a los labios ignorándolo.

-¡Si lo sabes!- exclamó molesto perdiendo el control.

Elliot lo miró claramente irritado, confuso, sentía que su mente iba a explotar de tanta información.

Tyrell se llevó la mano al cabello rubio como si aquello pudiera ordenar las ideas dentro de su cabeza. Avergonzado miró al suelo y un brillo de desesperación invadió sus ojos. Se removió en el sofá acercándose al joven sin dejar de mirar el suelo en una actitud nada propia de él.

Alzó la mirada hacia Elliot y suplicante apoyó su mano derecha sobre el muslo del joven a su lado buscando el apoyo moral que necesitaba…buscando aquello de lo que Joanna lo había privado desde hacía tanto  tiempo. Elliot le apartó los ojos con brusquedad y miró al televisor; Mtv se había vuelto  definitivamente una mierda en los últimos años.

Elliot notó como la mano tibia y húmeda de Tyrell se cerraba en garra sobre su pierna, suplicándole atención.

\- Elliot…yo…- comenzó en voz baja y temblorosa invadiendo su espacio personal. El muchacho recordó el episodio que habían tenido juntos en el baño de Steel Mountain antes de que él conectara los cables y cumpliera con el objetivo. 

Se sentía realmente incómodo volver a mirar a Tyrell a los ojos después de eso. Intentaba tomarlo con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y esperaba que Tyrell hiciera lo mismo.

\- Elliot…yo…- se acercó aún más intentando captar su atención. Elliot con brusquedad alzó su brazo izquierdo e intentó alejarlo. Tyrell obedeció. Sin embargo su mano pálida permanecía sobre su pierna.

\- Elliot yo soy el principal sospechoso de lo que le ocurrió a esa mujer… Evil Corp me sacó del puesto - murmuró con voz ahogada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?... te han echado?

Tyrell nuevamente se llevó la mano al cabello rubio y luego a la frente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Elliot lo contemplaba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de tener un hijo…- sonrió aterrado con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Elliot con suavidad apoyó una mano sobre su espalda.

\- Joanna lo sabe… sabe que maté a esa mujer… ella me echó de casa… no puedo ver a mi hijo. – su voz ahogada bajo los ojos humedecidos removieron algo en el interior de Elliot. Un sentimiento de compasión se apoderó de él. – Ella solo me echó… es tan fría. Ni siquiera me dejó tomar a mi hijo en brazos…yo…no tengo a dónde ir, Elliot.

La voz de Tyrell se quebró. Elliot tomó la botella de vodka y sirvió más en el vaso mientras le daba unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda. No sabía qué hacer… Exteriorizar las emociones definitivamente  no era lo suyo.

Le acercó el vaso a la mano temblorosa y húmeda.

\- Lo siento mucho, Tyrell… yo…yo no sé qué decir…

El hombre se llevó el vaso a los labios con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Su rostro se veía más pálido que de costumbre, parecía que llevaba días sin dormir.

Disimuladamente se llevó una mano al rostro secando las lágrimas, intentando ocultarse de la mirada de Elliot. Avergonzado de verse débil.

\- Elliot…- comenzó sollozando- …te acuerdas de cuando estuvimos en el baño…en Steel Mountain?

Sus ojos azules suplicantes se clavaron en las pupilas mióticas del joven. Elliot permaneció en silencio, sabía a lo que quería llegar. Tyrell esperó paciente una respuesta al tiempo que vaciaba todo el vaso en su garganta y realizaba una mueca de dolor al final. El joven hacker se puso de pie, violentamente…escapando de la situación como de costumbre.

\- No fui yo. Todo este tiempo no fui yo realmente el que estaba haciendo todo esto… – murmuró confundido alejándose del sillón.

Tyrell comprendió a lo que se refería.

\- ¡No hablo del sexo!- exclamó como si aquello fuera obvio.

Elliot se ruborizó y se llevó la botella de cerveza a la boca, vaciándola por completo.

\- Me refiero a la frase… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste al final? – la mirada de Tyrell se iluminó como si aquello fuera una revelación.

\- Sabes Tyrell…realmente…no quiero hablar de eso… te puedes quedar esta noche  y dormir en el sofá…- dijo irritado con una expresión de hartazgo en su rostro.

Tyrell se puso de pie. Elliot le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el colchón en el piso a sólo unos metros.

\- ¡¡En el fondo lo sabes Elliot!! ¡sabes que estamos conectados de algún modo! Hay algo que nos conecta y es por eso que tenemos que estar juntos en esto… No puedes salirte de esto, es algo a lo que estamos destinados y lo sabes…- chilló furioso con el rostro enrojecido

Elliot viró y se topó con un Tyrell desconocido. Llevaba la botella de vodka en su mano temblorosa y el cabello rubio desordenado. Sus pupilas dilatadas por el terror y la desesperación oscurecían su iris azul… ocupaban gran parte de sus ojos. Miró al piso y caminó de un lado a otro aún con la botella en su mano.

\- No sé cuál es tu plan… pero Elliot, los dos estamos en esto… necesito saberlo- suplicó bajando el tono de voz, arrepentido por su explosivo comportamiento.

\- Lo siento por lo de tu familia Tyrell, realmente lo siento. Creo que esta noche deberías descansar-  dijo Elliot fríamente quitándose la campera negra y dejándose caer en el colchón bajo él.

\- ¡NECESITO SABERLO!- exclamó con los ojos desorbitados.

Elliot alzó la vista mientras desprendía los cordones de sus converse.

Tyrell se acercó furibundo hacia él. El joven lo fulminó con la mirada y el rubio se detuvo.

\- Si vas a matarme entonces vas a perder cualquier oportunidad que tengas de solucionar todo el desastre que has causado - murmuró con actitud desafiante en un tono de voz inexpresivo.

El silencio entre ambos se volvió tenso.

Tyrell lo observaba mientras se quitaba las zapatillas, de pie ante él. Se llevó el puño a la boca y mordió sus nudillos lleno de rabia. Elliot se quitó los pantalones oscuros mientras Tyrell todavía seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Pudo ver su piel morena desnuda bajo el bóxer negro y sus pensamientos tormentosos se apagaron por un momento. El joven se quitó la remera despreocupadamente dejando su pecho delgado al descubierto y la revoleó a la silla más cercana. Se metió bajo las sábanas percibiendo la mirada recelosa del rubio.

Tyrell se llevó la botella de vodka a los labios con brusquedad y sorbió su contenido como si se tratara de agua sin dejar de mirar a Elliot intensamente a los ojos. Al final se dio por vencido y se dejó caer en el colchón junto a él dándole la espalda. 

Llevó una mano a su cabeza confundido. Dejó la botella a sólo centímetros de él y se aflojó la corbata celeste con furia contenida. Suspiró y el aliento a vodka se filtró por su boca entreabierta.

\- Tyrell…puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres un lugar… - murmuró en voz baja Elliot mientras apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche. Tyrell asintió en silencio nerviosamente. Las luces del televisor sin sonido iluminaban su rostro. Se quitó la corbata suavemente y comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa con la mirada perdida.

 

 


End file.
